


The one where Carl is embarassing and Markus is smitten

by freeforuse



Series: rk1000 tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Carl is a Little Shit, M/M, Markus loves his dad, Not Beta Read, carl is embarassing, everyone keeps interuppting each other, istg do they not know it's rude, markus loves connor too, markus wants to crawl in a hole and die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeforuse/pseuds/freeforuse
Summary: "how about Carl meeting Connor for the first time after listening to Markus practically recite poetry about Connor"Carl Manfred is many things. A little shit is one of them. Markus should have known better than accepting to let him and Connor meet.





	The one where Carl is embarassing and Markus is smitten

Markus was a busy man, leading a revolution did that to you. He had tons of meeting to go to, androids to meet and reassure, hands to shake, laws to write and defend… The press followed his every move, some were doing this out of support, to help get his message across, while some… Just wanted to see him fuck up so they could sprout their anti androids rhetoric.

  
So Carl understood that between dodging those so-called journalists and actually spreading his ideas, Markus wouldn’t have time to see him quite as much as he would have liked to.

  
Except Markus still went to see him quite a lot actually. Every Wednesday and then some. They spent their time discussing politics or the latest Jericho crew shenanigans (Josh did what now?). Sometimes one of them would paint and the other would critique it or they would both work on a same piece, it was a fun time, one of the highlight of both of their weeks.

  
It was during one of those nights, Markus was talking about the brutality against androids rising again now that more humans came back to Detroit.  
“Connor is trying his best to stop it but besides some police officers the others are such conceited prejudiced jerks, I can’t understand how he manages to stand it and I’m the pacifist”

  
“Well mayb-” Hank didn’t get to finish whatever he tried to say, Markus was at it again, the painter wondered if his son even heard him try to add something. “I mean, I get wanting to help the androids, I goddamn led a revolution but he never rests because he’s trying so hard to fix this and it can’t be healthy.”

  
“That-” Markus interrupted him once again, too worked up to even realize what he did “And I know it’s because he still won’t forgive himself for being the deviant hunter but it wasn’t him! I keep trying to make him realise that he can’t be held responsible for this, that he’s not the same man and he’s actually one of the best android any of us have ever seen but he won’t listen! I don’t know what to do, what should I do Carl?”

  
Carl said nothing, only watched him with a knowing look.

  
“Carl?”

  
“Oh, am I allowed to talk now?”

  
“What do you mean, you’re alw-” This time it was Carl who stopped Markus by lifting a hand “Tell me more about this guy”

  
“No, I know this smirk and I won’t fall for it, you’re just going to tease me endlessly afterwards”

  
Carl actually laughed out loud at that “True but wouldn’t it feel good to be able to say everything out loud without North’s taunting or Simon’s heart eyes?”

  
Markus seemed to muse over it for a minute before he seemed to arrive at a decision.

  
“I think I really like him dad”

  
Never had Carl seen his son look so bashful. It made something in his heart flutter and he got hit by a newfound inspiration, young love did that to him sometimes.  
So that’s how it started. Fast forward a few weeks and Carl started regretting his decision to push Markus into talking about Connor. Carl Manfred was an artist, as such he had an eye for beauty. That’s one of the things Markus got from him. Which filled Carl’s heart with joy but was also ultimately his demise because once Markus started talking about his crush he just couldn’t stop.

  
“So he came around Jericho last night, he was walking Sumo. I had never seen him smile that much. He’s so cute it should be illegal. And he was wearing Hank’s shirt so it was way too big on him. Did I ever tell you about his collarbone? They ar-”  
“A thing of beauty carved by God himself and as much as you hate Kamski you want to send him a letter to thank him for allowing such a beautiful thing to walk the earth? You did tell me about it”

  
Markus levelled him with a nasty glare before sighing and putting a hand on his face and honest to god whining “I’m so gone on him it’s not even funny isn’t it?”  
“Well you could always tell him how you feel you know. Or better, bring him around next time, if I have to hear about his dimple I would like to see it at one point and I swear I’ll behave.”

  
...  
Markus had blabbered his way around asking the detective to come meet his father. Of course Josh had to be around and heard all of it. Which means that he told Simon and North to come by so they could witness Markus embarrass himself. Which then meant that they all teased him about introducing his father to his boyfriend. In front of Connor.  
He needed new friends. Although to be fair, it did make Connor tilt his head in this particular way that made him look like a puppy, which was always a good thing.  
And when Markus finally managed to get his friends to leave him alone, the detective did smile shyly at him before agreeing. So Markus would still count that as a win.

  
….  
They met at the police station, Connor waited for him in front of the gates and Hank made a few hand gestures from behind the window that made the both of them blush, Connor actually giving him the finger before gripping Markus hand and dragging him away from the laughing lieutenant.

  
They walked in silence for a few minutes, none of them let go of the other’s hand and Markus felt a surge of courage come over him, gently rubbing his thumb over the detective’s knuckles.

  
“So, anything I should know about Carl?”

  
“Just be yourself and don’t listen to anything he says”

  
“That would make having a conversation difficult, wouldn’t it?”

  
That was another thing Markus ranted about to Carl, he loved that the android finally felt confident enough around him to make jokes.

  
“Maybe that’s for the better, trust me”

They left it at that, Connor smiling at him in a way that made his heart skip a bit.

Soon enough they fell back into their usual easy conversation, alternating between the new music they heard or this reporter Markus saw every morning who’s always wearing the same colour from head to toe.

“She has a schedule, on monday it’s green, tuesday’s blue, wednesday’s pin-” The android stopped talking when he felt Connor stop behind him, he turned around to ask what was wrong and suddenly they were face to face, Connor was standing ever so slightly on his tiptoes so his eyes were level with Markus.

They looked at each other, the air thick with tension, sharing the same breath. He saw Connor looking at his lips, saw the other’s led spinning yellow for a second.

“That’s Carl’s house right?”

Talk about a cold shower, Markus felt mortified. He felt himself blush and cleared his throat. “Yeah, hum, that’s it, follow me”The AI opened the door to show Carl already waiting for them in the hall.

“You must be Connor, I heard a loooot about you” So much for behaving.

“Nice to meet you Mr. Manfred, Markus has only good things to say about you.”

Markus caught Carl’s eyes over Connor shoulder and he could practically hear him approve of the other android. Not that he was scared he wouldn’t but it was always nice.

“So Markus told me you have a dog, what’s his name?”

Markus could kiss Carl right now, Connor wasn’t nervous per se but at the mere mention of Sumo it was like all tension drained from him to be replaced with a childish joy that left him weak in the knees.

He took both of their coats and left Carl to show the house to Connor while he put them in the dressing room. Had he not been so starstruck by the sight of the brown haired android happily telling his father figure everything about “the bestest dog in the world”, he would have realised why this was a bad idea.

“Markus told me that you were good looking but I must admit that I thought he was over-exaggerating. Although, I should have known, you were Elijah’s prototype after all and he always loved beautiful people, I mean have you seen Markus?”

Markus stopped dead in his tracks. Screw family solidarity he was going to fucking commit a patricide right here and there.

“Dad for the love of everything unholy, stop talking you’re embarrassing”

Carl only laughed and Connor joined him, hiding his own smile behind his hand. Markus sulkily threw himself down the couch next to the detective. Connor nudged him with his shoulder “don’t be a grump about it, Carl’s nice”.

“Thanks Connor, Markus really didn’t lie when he said you had the biggest heart he ever saw in anyone”

“Daaaaaaaad” Markus whined, hiding his face in his hands. I’m the leader of a political party, I started a revolution, why did his father not respect this and left him crush in peace without making him look so ridiculous?

Carl actually more or less behaved himself after that, they were able to talk about different things without Markus wanting to turn into a puddle at his feet every few seconds.  
Although it did happen a few times. When Carl mentioned how beautiful Connor’s eyes were and how he understood why Markus wanted to paint them so much. Or when he asked if the next time the detective came around he could come with his curly hair because “I heard it suits you really well”. Or when, as they were leaving and Connor put his coat on, Carl said something about “feeling so much safer now that he knew someone as trustworthy as him was protecting his son when they walked down the streets, speaking of which, you should totally spend more time with Markus, just so he knew his son would be safer” accompanied with a few heavy winks.

“OKAY BYE DAD, SEE YOU NEVER, I LOVE YOU”

Markus had never ushered someone away so fast, he could feel his face overheating and he knew if he had still his led it would not be spinning blue at all. Connor was laughing though and normally it was his favourite sound in the world and it made him feel so at peace but now he just wanted to run away from everything and hide in a cave forever.  
He was planning on doing just that when he felt Connor stop him by grabbing his wrist. He felt himself being pulled behind before Connor kissed him. It was simple and straight to the point, just a brush of lips that left him waiting for more.

“Your dad was nice, wait ‘til you meet Hank.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are still open, I'll still dance at your aunt's funeral if you give me one. (Or even if you don't, I just love dancing at funerals)  
> More fics and headcanons can be found on my tumblr alhecksanderlightwood.tumblr.com


End file.
